The Regret
by talarose18
Summary: a side story to the golden couple
1. Chapter I

July 1st: Oliver finishes packing his suitcase and the tent then leaves to go to the Quidditch world cup, as he is the captain of Puddlemere united and they are playing Raven kisses him and wishes him good luck then goes and swims.

July 2nd: Raven heads to the Leaky cauldron to watch the Game on the big Screen projector and runs in to Percy they Drink together and watch the Game before going to Percy's place and drinking more till they are wasted. Percy brushes Ravens hair out of her face then they kiss, Raven kisses Percy deeper and with wanting and passion the stand up and he picks her you and carries her to his bedroom where he lays her on the bed and kisses her with need and urgency whilst slowly undoing her top and removing it then he kisses down her neck to her breast where he undoes her bra and takes it of and kisses her breast and nipples gently sucking and nibbling on them, Raven tugs on his shirt and takes it off and he goes back to kissing and nibbling on her breasts and nipples as he undoes her jeans he kisses down her stomach and pulls down her jeans and removes them then kisses just above the waistband of her thong before slowly taking it off with his teeth then he kisses further down still till he is kissing her sensitive bud flicking his tongue over it as he slips two fingers inside her he undoes his jeans with his other hand and slides them off along with his boxers and he eats her out then she moves and starts to slowly suck his hard erect manhood after a while he moves and gently pushes his hard cock inside her and gently and slowly thrust inside her after an hour of gently F**king they both cum and collapse beside each other and fall asleep .

The next day Raven slowly wakes up and looks around and sees Percy naked next to her and peeps under the covers and realise she is naked too and shakes Percy "Wake up I think we accidently slept together as in had sex " Percy sits up quickly and whacks his head on the head board "shit" he says and they both get dressed quickly and Raven goes home and is quite when Oliver and the kids arrive back she avoids looking at Oliver and saying anything till The Malfoy's have left and kids are outside and its just her and Oliver "Babe what's wrong?" Oliver asks "when you were away Percy and I had a few drink and got wasted and slept together "Raven says in tears "Oliver im so sorry " she says Oliver looks hurt "you cheated on me?" he asks Raven nods "I'm going to stay at Thorn and Draco's " Oliver says and leaves.


	2. Chapter II

~Nine Weeks Later~ September 3rd

Oliver's P.O.V: Oliver is sitting at the dining table with Draco and Thorn having breakfast in silence debating whether or not to go over to riverbed cottage and see Raven and talk things over now that things have calmed down a bit, he decides that he will go over to see her as soon drinking his coffee and reading at the daily Prophet he finishes a drink and the paper puts the paper on the table after folding it neatly stand up and leaves Forest house and heads to riverbed cottage.

Raven's P.O.V: meanwhile at riverbed cottage Raven wakes up feeling a bit ill get out of bed and suddenly runs the toilet and throws up, the realises she has been feeling off for the past few weeks and that the last time she felt like this she was pregnant with Alex, Freddie, Storm and Addison she rummages in her box of feminine products and finds a pregnancy test she keeps for safety she opens the box and takes out the test and then takes it and waits for the test results ~three minuets later~ Raven looks at the Test and reads the Results nervously and drops it when she reads the word "Pregnant" after a few minutes she pick the test up and double check and again sees the word "pregnant" on the test she wraps it up in tissue and puts it in the bin before going down stairs and grabbing a bite to eat .

Oliver's P.O.V: Oliver walks down the road that leads between Forest house and Riverbed Cottage after a few minutes he arrives at The front door of Riverbed Cottage and knocks and waits for Raven to open to door rather than let himself in.

Raven's P.O.V: Raven hears a knock at door and goes and opens the door to Find Oliver standing there "Oliver? Come in" She says letting him come in before closing the door.

Neutral: Raven turns to Oliver "what are you doing here?" she asks " We have to talk about what happened for the sake of the kids " Oliver Replies Raven nods "You first Oliver " Raven says "Look yes you cheating on me was wrong and it hurt but I know that when people drink things can happen especially when they are around exes that they are still friends with because old felling can come to the surface so I get it I get that things can happen and yeah I kind of hate your for what you did but I understand that I shouldn't blame you for old feeling taking over when you were drunk especially after losing Percy for all those years when he was dead " Oliver says "Oliver …." Raven starts to cry " I just found out I'm Pregnant I…I don't know if its your or Percy's as we had sex the day before you left for the world cup I'm so sorry" Raven starts crying even more "Your pregnant it might be mine but it might also be HIS?" Oliver says his temper rising Raven nods " I'm sorry" Raven says "FORGET IT FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT ME UNDERSTANDING YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH A KNOCKED UP CHEATING W***E " Oliver yells before storming out and slamming the door shut causing the glass window to smash and fall to the floor in hundreds of pieces.


	3. Chapter III

Week 24 of pregnancy December 17th

The glass window in the front door has been replaced all the glasses disappeared from the floor and all the Christmas decorations are Up and the tree is in the front room all decorated with presents under it for Alex, Addison, Freddie and Storm and also for Scarlett, Morgana, Scorpious, Draco and Thorn.

Week 25 of pregnancy December 24th Christmas eve Raven bakes biscuits and cakes and cooks vegetables and A Christmas roast as everyone is coming to hers the Christmas Eve I'm never spending Christmas at Forest cottage with Oliver suddenly there is not at the door and Raven opens the door and find everyone standing outside they all hug her then come in And all take seats either on floor on the sofas where they proceed to open Their Christmas presents then they all sit down at the table the dinner and eat. Thorn turns to Raven "so can I ask about the baby or?" she says slowly Raven "yes of course you can" she says and Thorn nods "so do you know what you're having yet a boy or a girl?" Thorn asks "yes I do I found out last week it's a girl" Raven says Thorn nods "awesome do you need help decorating in the nursery?' Thorn and Draco ask and Raven nods "yes please " she says.

Week 26 of pregnancy December 31st Draco comes over to help Raven decorate the nursery and put up the nursery furniture such as the cot and chest of draws they get the nursery done and then Draco leaves and Raven goes in to town and buys some new baby girl cloths then comes home and put them away in the draws along with nappies , wipe, nappy bags , burp cloths and bottles. The next few weeks go buy quickly before long Raven is 34 weeks pregnant and Raven is laying in bed watching TV when she suddenly sees something on TV someone has reportedly seen a Death eater who was presumed dead mass murderer Bellatrix Lastrange Raven keeps listening "Mr Perceval Weasley reportedly saw Bellatrix Lastrange or someone looked like her on his way to work at the Ministry this morning at around 7:30 a.m. Near London Bridge" Raven curls up a protective hand on her stomach.


	4. Chapter IV

Week 35: Raven is sitting drinking a lemonade in the back garden and enjoying the sunshine when suddenly a hooded figure comes out of the wooded area laughing evilly, Raven stands up quickly reaching for her wand with one hand whilst placing the other protectively on her stomach however before she grab her was the figures puts a fully body bind curse on her and kidnaps her and ties her up in an abandoned manor house where the figure took of their hood and revealed themselves to be Bellatrix Lastrange, she started torturing Raven trying to find out where Ginny Weasley was so she could kill her to get revenge on Molly Weasley for what she did to her.

A couple of weeks go by with Raven being tortured daily almost all day.

Meanwhile the Weasley's Thorn and Draco are looking for her with no luck.

37 weeks: Raven is very weak from all the torture the only thing keeping her alive is the baby and wanting to be born safely and alive one day she is on her own when suddenly the big oak door creeks open and she hears footsteps she doesn't bother to look up until she hears a weak Familiar voice "Raven?" She looks up and sees Percy " Percy" He unties her and helps her up supporting her as they go to leave Bellatrix walks in "where do you two think your going?" she says Raven grabs Percy's wand from his hand and throws curse after curse after curse at Bellatrix "HOW DARE YOU TOURTURE ME AND MY UNBORN DAUGHTER YOU ABSLOUTE F*CKING BITCH!" Raven blasts Bellatrix in to a thousand pieces Before her and Percy leave and go home to Riverbed cottage after a visit to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies to make sure the baby is okay.

38 weeks: Raven is cooking breakfast when Percy who has been staying with her since her rescued her comes in to the kitchen "Morning" he says "Morning" she smiles at him Putting a selection of eggs, Bacon, Sausages, baked beans, toast, Hash browns, pancakes. Porridge, waffles, Yoghurt and cereal on the table "dig in" she says as they both take a seat and start to eat after a while they are both stuffed full of food Raven goes for a Nap Whilst Percy cleans / washes up the breakfast stuff.

Week 39 Of pregnancy goes by pretty smoothly and stressfully till the day before Raven Reaches her 40th week.


	5. Chapter V

A couple weeks after Percy rescues her and he has gone home to his flat her waters brake she grabs her bag sends Word to Freddie, Addison, Alex and Storm at Hogwarts and then heads to the hospital where she checks in and goes to her room then sends word Oliver asking him to please please come to the hospital and be with her when she has the baby.

Meanwhile Oliver is sitting at the kitchen table when an owl arrives with a letter for him he takes the letter and opened it "dear Oliver I know you hate me and I don't blame you but please please come to hospital and be with me when I have baby I have just gone into labour and I'm scared and alone at the hospital the thing is I don't want Percy with me when I have the baby I want you with me when I have it Love Raven x" Oliver contemplates for a while about whether or not he should go to hospital and be with Raven when she has the baby after a while he decides he will go but only for the sake of Freddie, Addison, Alex and Storm.

Meanwhile back at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies Raven has just been told she is six centimetres dilated and that's soon she will be able to start pushing.

Meanwhile Oliver is on his way to hospital when he gets there he asks the receptionist which room she is in and then heads on up and knocks on the door and waits for an reply.

Meanwhile raven is lying in the bed having been told she is ten centimetres dilated I can start pushing just as she is about to push she hears a knock at the door " Come in" the door opens and Oliver walks in " I don't come to you the only reason I came is the kids, our kids Freddie, Addison, Alex and Storm "Oliver says "I know thanks anyway" Raven says he nods and sits down as she starts to push after an hour of pushing at one twenty in the morning Raven finally delivers a healthy five pound Six ounce baby girl as soon as the nurse hands Raven the baby Raven looks at her Daughters face and instantly without having to the DNA test knows that the baby is Oliver's, Oliver glances at the baby and immediately knows that she is his daughter and he turns to Raven" she's mine isn't it?" He says rhetorically she nods" I'm sorry about everything to you especially the calling you a Wh*re" Oliver says, "Will you forgive me?" Raven nods" yes and Oliver I'm sorry again for cheating on you whilst drunk" she says he nods and kisses her " so guess that you have a name picked for her " Oliver says" you did for Addison and Storm" Oliver says "yeah I do Her name is Charlotte Bethany May Wood" Raven says


End file.
